This invention relates in general to a novel, polymerizeable, oxetane monomer; its method of preparation; and its polymerization. In a more particular aspect, this invention concerns itself with the novel synthesis of 3-methyl-3-(2,2-dinitropropoxymethyl)oxetane and the nitropolymer resulting from its polymerization.
The present interest and increased utilization of smokeless propellants have spawned a considerable research effort in an attempt to extend the technological basis required to develop the chemistry and techniques necessary to produce newer and more efficient materials for use in the fabrication and formulation of such propellants.
One of the principle objectives of this research effort involves the synthesis and evaluation of energetic polymers having the ultimate potential of yielding practical solid propellants which have aging, operational temperature limits, and performance characteristics that are superior to presently available, tactical, minimum smoke propellants of the nitrite ester/HMX-RDX type. Obviously, the development of propellants which are smokeless, or relatively free from smoke, during their operational phase constitutes an important tactical advantage since their use substantially minimizes the detection of devices using such propellants.
In attempting to attain the research objective referred to above, it was found unexpectedly that a novel, energetic, cyclic ether prepolymer, prepared in accordance with the method of this invention, could be polymerized to produce an energetic nitropolymer useful as the polymeric or binder constituent of a smokeless propellant.